


The Fool and the Liar

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro), RoseTintedStars



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Jeongyeon is clingy, Jeongyeon is soft, Nayeon is a little bit of a bitch, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedStars/pseuds/RoseTintedStars
Summary: Im Nayeon is a filthy liarorYoo Jeongyeon is a fool
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Fool and the Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, but please enjoy :>

Im Nayeon is a filthy liar.  
  
Jeongyeon couldn't remember when it started. It was always meant to be her and Nayeon, she thinks as hot tears run down her face.  
  
But now Jeongyeon finds herself now sitting on her bed looking through old photos and text conversations between her and Nayeon.  
  
_"Don't give up, okay? Because we're in this together, Jeongie"_  
  
Jeongyeon smiles at the memory. She remembers that day. She just got off work, and she had just told Nayeon about wanting to give up and just becoming a baker. It was a cold winter's night, they were just sitting on a swing set in nothing but their pyjamas and a jacket. Nayeon held her hand and encouraged her, telling her it was going to be worth it, and that they were going to take on the world together. They were only 16 years old at the time, and were so filled with hope and optimism. It was a cold winter's night, but Jeongyeon's never felt so warm. Jeongyeon truly believed Nayeon's words.  
  
But Im Nayeon is a filthy liar.  
  
Jeongyeon's smile fades into a scowl, and her hand clenches around her phone. Sure, Nayeon and her debuted together as they promised. Sure, they are now the biggest kpop girl group of all time. Sure, they are in the same group and live in the same dorm, but were they truly in this together? They were in it together at first, but after a certain point Jeongyeon found herself alone, and the person that promised to be by her side was no longer there, and instead seemed to be by the side of one Hirai Momo.   
  
Jeongyeon hates Momo, and hates herself for hating Momo. Momo is her friend, Jeongyeon pushes these feelings down once again, redirecting her burning hatred for she holds for Momo to Nayeon. This can't keep going on.  
  
Jeongyeon thinks back, trying to recall where it all went wrong.

* * *

**September 15th 2012**  
  
Nayeon was popular among the trainees, but Jeongyeon and Jihyo were her only true friends, and the fact that the 2 went to the same school sure helped their bond. They were in the same movie club, where they would just talk and fall asleep, and get pizza after before going to training. They would be late sometimes and get their heads yelled off, but it was worth it because Nayeon was there.  
  
"Hey, Nayeon?"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We met two years ago today" Jeongyeon shifts her weight nervously from foot to foot  
  
"Yea, we did. Everything okay, Jeong?" Nayeon asks, giving Jeongyeon a weird look that hides her concern  
  
"No, everything's fine. I just wanna say that.... when we debut, I wanna debut together with you"   
  
"Of course, and that's a promise" Nayeon smiles, nearly laughs at the nervousness her friend exuded just to say something so simple.  
  
Nayeon takes Jeongyeon's hand into hers and intertwines their pinky fingers together to signify their promise to each other. Nayeon's face splits into a wide smile, showing her "It girl" worthy smile that was sure to become her trademark. But for now, the smile was one that only Jeongyeon has seen, and one she was sure was meant for her only.  
  
That night, Jeongyeon lets herself fall, she knows Nayeon will catch her.  
  
Three years later, on 20th October 2015, after many hours of vocal lessons, dance training, self-doubt, and crying in practice rooms together, their promise had finally been fulfilled. They were no longer some hopeful JYPE trainees, they were now TWICE's Im Nayeon, and Yoo Jeongyeon, along with seven other girls that would come to become their second family, including their best friend Park Jihyo. Together, the nine of them promised to become the Nation's Girl Group. It wasn't going to be easy, but as long as they had each other.  
  
For Jeongyeon, all she needed was Nayeon.  
  
"Hey, you know I love you right?" Jeongyeon says to Nayeon, still nervously shifting her weight. A habit she never grew out of she guessed  
  
"Of course I do, I love you too" Nayeon laughs, teasingly pushing Jeongyeon's shoulder. A habit she had developed with Jeongyeon only.  
  
"Really?" Jeongyeon lights up  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? you're my best friend" Nayeon laughs louder.   
  
Jeongyeon feels her heart sink at the comment. Of course Nayeon wouldn't catch on, she's straight. But seeing Nayeon smile and laugh and being able to debut in the same group with her, it's already a blessing enough. Jeongyeon settles for this. She may not be able to have Nayeon for herself, but she'll settle for having her nearby at all times. Maybe one day she can tell Nayeon.

* * *

As TWICE grew in popularity, and grew closer to each other, Nayeon and Jeongyeon began drifting. They maintained their closeness at first, but getting to know their other members more, and JYPE telling them to be less affectionate with each other, their distance was inevitable. They still talked everyday and a lot, but the other members were there too and all of them occupied their time and affection.   
  
Now, as much as Jeongyeon would like to say that they are still close, she has to admit that her time has been occupied with other members now. Back then, it was just her and Nayeon, and sometimes Jihyo, but now there are six other people to occupy her time. As much as it sucks to have to divide her time meant for Nayeon with seven other people, it is a nice change of pace. Chaeyoung is basically her humour soulmate, and something about Mina just makes her to pleasant to be around. However, she still tries to make time for Nayeon, but she can't help but notice how close Nayeon has been to Momo lately, with their linked arms and hand holding, why didn't JYP tell them to stop?  
  
Momo was her roommate, and they were close. They could talk about food for hours, and Jeongyeon would go to her when she's having trouble with choreography. Momo's her friend, but Jeongyeon finds and jealousy festering in her being. Nayeon would say that they're just friends, but would friends draw on rings on each other's fingers? Jeongyeon didn't do that for Nayeon, and Nayeon didn't do that for Jeongyeon.  
  
Was Jeongyeon not a good friend? Was she not good enough? Jeongyeon feels resentment begin to fester in her soul. Momo is her friend, and Nayeon would never lie to her.  
  
Time passed, and life progressed as normal. Their schedules kept them busy, and they spent most of their time performing, practicing, or recording. Any free time they has were spent catching up on the countless hours of sleep they've missed. Jeongyeon took a look at her calendar and saw a day off coming soon in a weeks time. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Nabongs. You free to like go out?" Jeongyeon asked.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Jeong I can't. Momo and I are already going out, I promised we'd go to this new mall. Maybe on our next day off?"   
  
"Oh. It's okay, we don't have any more day offs for the year" Jeongyeon tried to hide her hurt and defeat, walking back into her room. 

* * *

Almost a year later, TWICELAND: Zone 2 happened, and between their constant touring and practicing, they found time for each other. Their photo even went semi-viral. And the way Nayeon talked to Jeongyeon that day, it felt as if they were back in high school again, just the 2 of them laughing and enjoying themselves and sharing food and drinks. Granted they shared stuff back then because they were poor and could now afford their own stuff, but sharing things is sort of "their thing" as Jeongyeon likes to put it.  
  
"I missed you, ya' know?" Jeongyeon shyly mutters as they begin their walk home, arms linked together  
  
"What? Why? We live together" Nayeon laughs, she always laughs  
  
"No like, hanging out together like this. It's been like a year since we did something like this" Jeongyeon rebuttals, trying to explain herself.  
  
"Oh, yea" Nayeon replies, her tone unreadable.   
  
Jeongyeon hates this. She used to be able to know what Nayeon was thinking just by looking at her and listening to her voice. Whoever this is in front of her is not Nayeon, or at least, not the Nayeon she knows. Jeongyeon can't read this Nayeon, her smile looks the same, her laugh sounds the same, but it doesn't feel the same. They're no longer for Jeongyeon, it's for someone else, and Jeongyeon knows exactly who it is now for.  
  
"Is everything alright? You're spacing out" Nayeon's voice snaps her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh? Yea, I'm just tired from yesterday ya' know?" Jeongyeon shrugs.  
  
Despite how closed off Jeongyeon is, she's sure Nayeon can still see through her like a book. This is unfair.  
  
They enter the dorm soon after, and Nayeon immediately crashes on the couch where Momo was lying.  
  
"Long day?" Momo asks  
  
"No-" Jeongyeon begins  
  
"Yea, we walked everywhere. My feet are so tired" Nayeon moaned and complained  
  
"Awww poor thing, I'll massage your feet" Momo half teases, taking Nayeon's feet into her lap and begins massaging it as Nayeon lays there.  
  
Jeongyeon just walks into her room  
  
"Jeongyeon, you okay?" Jihyo asks.  
  
"I'm fine, why?"   
  
"No you're not" Jihyo gives her _the_ look reserved for mom moments like these.  
  
"How would you know? I'm not doing anything" Jeongyeon throws back defensively  
  
"I can feel it. And exactly, you're not doing anything. You've been on the same page on your phone for 10 minutes" Jihyo points out  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So you wanna tell me?" Jihyo softens, Jeongyeon doesn't do well under judgmental pressure.  
  
"Do you... do you think Nayeon's changed?" Jeongyeon asks.  
  
"No, she' the same to me. Why? Something happen?" Jihyo was curious now.  
  
"I don't know, she's being weird with me lately? Like she isn't the same."  
  
Jihyo thinks about Nayeon and Jeongyeon. She doesn't let it on, but Jihyo always sees things, a skill she's picked up over the years as leader. And Jeongyeon was right, things seemed off in the past few months. Nayeon wasn't talking as much to Jeongyeon anymore, and she's been especially close to Momo as of late. Remembering what the three of them had in their years of training, Jihyo's heart breaks for Jeongyeon.   
  
"I'll talk to her for you" Jihyo says.  
  
Jeongyeon's never been more grateful for someone in her life than she is for Jihyo.  
  
That night, Jihyo pulls Nayeon into the kitchen after dinner. All the dishes have been washed and everyone is off doing their own thing in their own rooms.  
  
"Are you and Momo dating?" Jihyo starts, her tone sharp.  
  
"What? No, are you crazy?" Nayeon shoots back immediately, taken aback by her friend's sudden accusation  
  
"Don't lie to me Nayeon, I see how close the two of you have become lately" Jihyo pushed.   
  
She hates to be stern like this, but she'd do anything for Jeongyeon, who'd been her longest lasting friend in the company. She waits for her unnie's response.  
  
"No, really we're not. I don't even like her in that way." Nayeon says with a scalding tone. "Now I suggest you explain what your problem is" She steps forward, invading Jihyo's personal space and making her friend shrink away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Jihyo stutters, unsure of how to continue. Nayeon rarely directed this kind of frustration at her. "It's just... I think you have to go talk to Jeongyeon. She thinks you've changed" Jihyo sighs, voice soft.  
  
"What? Where'd she get that idea from?" Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, her already thin patience being stretched to it's limits  
  
Jihyo breathes in, steadying herself. "She says you've become distant. " She explains.  
  
Nayeon pauses, as if studying Jihyo's face. Calculation. "I am, I've been trying to distance myself from her for the past year" She admits  
  
Jihyo is taken aback at the unapologetic tone. "What's your problem? Jeongyeon is our best friend" Jihyo bites.

Was she really hearing this? Was this the same Nayeon-unnie she knew?

"Let me explain" Nayeon stops Jihyo. "I love Jeongyeon I really do, and I'm forever grateful for what she's done for me and I'll always treasure the times we've had, but I feel like I can't breathe around her, she's suffocating, Jihyo." Nayeon starts. "She just- I need friends, Jihyo. I can't just have two or three friends for the rest of my life, I need more."  
  
"But you know Jeongyeon, she doesn't need many friends to be fulfilled." Jihyo tries to defend the absent girl.  
  
"But I'm not Jeongyeon. I'm burned out Jihyo, we've been together for eight years, and for most of those years I've spent every single with her." Nayeon's voice threatens to raise in volume. "We trained together, went to school together, we were even in the same clubs in school."

Nayeon lets everything out after years of holding back. "God it was so tiring, if you weren't with us during our trainee days, I would've gone mad." She hates the words coming out her mouth, but she feels so light now that years of bottled up feelings and frustration have been let out.  
  
Throughout it all, Jihyo is confused. Jihyo is angry. Jihyo wants to scream at Nayeon for being so heartless to her best friend, but she can't, because Jihyo understands where Nayeon is coming from.  
  
Why did being a leader have to be this hard.  
  
"I understand" Jeongyeon stands there by the entrance of the kitchen. The living room light behind her silhouetting her frame.

Jihyo and Nayeon are caught there, frozen.   
  
"I'm just getting water" Jeongyeon shrugs, walking in and pouring herself a glass of water and downs it in one go, all while facing away from her best friends, and a single drop of water trails into the sink. Was a stray drop of water she didn't drink? Or was it her tears?

Whichever it was, it didn't matter. The two watch their friend walk back to their room calmly, and watch the door close. No loud, bang, no scream or thud afterwards, just silence.  
  
"You better have a talk with her, this is your problem now. And you guys better sort this out before tomorrow's concert." Jihyo scolds, giving Nayeon the side eye. "I'm going to bed, goodnight".

Nayeon finds herself waiting outside Jeongyeon's room. Wondering if Jeongyeon would do anything about it.

A beat passes, two beats, nothing. Nobody walks out, there's no muffled sounds of sorrow, silence.  
  
"Fuck" Nayeon breathes out. She'll have to deal with this tomorrow.  
  
On Jeongyeon's side, she looks through their old photos and text messages. phone with tears of hatred and hurt trailing down her face.

* * *

The next day is surprisingly normal. Everyone is having fun at the concerts, and Onces don't suspect a thing. Even the duo's My Ear's Candy performance went by without a hitch. But off stage, the tension was tangible.   
  
Jeongyeon was clinging to Sana in the bus, which the was more than happy to allow. Nayeon on the other hand, was with Momo as usual, though nothing was happening.

The whole bus was quiet. It's not that nobody wanted to talk, but the tension from the day had exhausted everyone and their desire to interact. Momo settles for just leaning on Nayeon's shoulder and falling asleep. Nayeon just sits, she feels the eyes of their leader on her, and she sits and stares, thinking.  
  
"So I figure you guys didn't work it out?" Jihyo asks. She knows it's a rhetorical question, because she knows the type of person Nayeon is.  
  
"No." Nayeon says. She hates this Jihyo who scolds her like a child, wants to fight her in all honesty, but she can't bring herself to, not when she knows she's in the wrong.  
  
"We have no concert tomorrow, get it done." Jihyo says before walking off into the bedroom.  
  
Despite her thinking of what to say to Jeongyeon the whole day, her mind is empty. Thinking never really was Nayeon's strong suit, especially when it came to matters of the heart. She's snapped out of her thoughts with Momo coming out of her and Jeongyeon's room.  
  
"Jeongyeon is crying and.... she won't talk, and Jihyo is already asleep. Can you help?" Momo says, fidgeting with her fingers. Momo's a ray of sunshine, and heavy feelings on her heart are unfamiliar territory.   
  
"Okay, stay outside, please" Nayeon nods in resignation  
  
Nayeon knocks on Jeongyeon's door. Silence  
  
"It's me"  
  
Nothing  
  
"I'm coming in"  
  
Nayeon slowly opens the door and peaks her head in first. It's cold, and the sight that greets her is one she's seen before. Jeongyeon is in bed, sheets fully covering her entire self, it's what she does when it gets too much.  
  
"Jeong? Let's talk, please" Nayeon slowly approaches with as much caution as one would with a hurt stray animal  
  
"Please leave me alone, I want to sleep" Jeongyeon grumbles, but the strain in her voice is evident  
  
"Come on, don't be like this, Jeongie" Nayeon coaxes  
  
Jeongyeon visibly tenses for a beat before staying resuming her breathing. She wants to scoff, honestly. Nayeon has the nerve to silently try to put distance between them and still attempt to call her that, telling her not be 'be like this' like she isn't the one at fault.  
  
Jeongyeon's silence stings Nayeon, she wanted distance between them but not like this. This hurts.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. If you hate me I'll let you, you can hate me all you want." Nayeon pleads  
  
"Did you hear me? I said I'm sorry and you can hate me. Now can we please talk?" Nayeon's voice cracks  
  
Nayeon gets on her knees next to Jeongyeon's bed and slowly pulls the sheets down.  
  
Jeongyeon keeps her eyes shut, though tears are streaming down her face, and you can see her visibly gulping, fighting to keep back sobs.  
  
"Jeong" Nayeon takes hold off Jeongyeon's hands, but Jeongyeon attempts to shake her off, but Nayeon is strong, and Jeongyeon is weak, and Nayeon maintains her grip on Jeongyeon.  
  
"Jeongyeon please" Nayeon begins to break as well. It hurt her to see Jeongyeon like this, drastically different from the girl she knew all those eight years.  
  
"I love you, Jeongie, no matter what I said last night" Is all Nayeon manages, trying everything she can to just even get a sound out of the girl  
  
Jeongyeon shakes her head as she breaks, her face contorts in pain and she lets herself weep, bringing her hands to her face as she shifts away from Nayeon and turns her back to her. It's pathetic, letting herself openly weep, sob and sniffle as her crush is there next to her.   
  
Nayeon doesn't know what to do. Despite being together for eight years, they've never been in like this. They've had their fights, but it's never been this bad before.  
  
Nayeon has only seen Jeongyeon in this situation once, and she does what she did then, even if she know's she shouldn't. Nayeon gently slides into the covers as well, and she gently pulls Jeongyeon in, holding her tight.  
  
Jeongyeon is really going to lose it.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me" Jeongyeon speaks for the first time that night. Her voice sounds so tired and broken, a complete contrast to her energetic and soulful voice just a few hours ago.  
  
"You wouldn't have understood" Nayeon simply says  
  
"How would you know?" It's a rhetorical question  
  
"Because I know you"  
  
Jeongyeon shuts her eyes harder, she has given her whole self to Nayeon, laid herself completely bare for her, and she used to think that Nayeon did the same for her. She knows better now. She doesn't know Im Nayeon, nobody does.  
  
Maybe Momo knows this, and is smart enough to not make the same mistakes Jeongyeon made, or maybe she doesn't and Momo will hurt herself too. Whichever was to be, Jeongyeon has no will to stop it, nor should she stop it.  
  
"I love you, Nabongs" Jeongyeon says, and she breaks further  
  
Nayeon holds Jeongyeon as she breaks, but doesn't try to keep her together. Nayeon understands now, she's all Jeongyeon needs. But Jeongyeon will never be all she needs. Not a single person can be all Nayeon needs, because Nayeon is selfish, and she wants many things, many _people._  
  
Nayeon's heart breaks for Jeongyeon.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
Yoo Jeongyeon is a fool

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave comments and criticism, thank you :>


End file.
